greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:-Remi-
Hi, welcome to Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice Wiki! Thanks for your edit to User:-Remi-. If the links above do not provide the answer to any of your questions, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Keep up with the edits !!! -- Wiggl (Talk) 20:07, 22 June 2009 Editing game Hi! I just wanted to let you know that you forgot to add your name here so I've added it for you as you have the intern box on your page. Also, if you want to win points please list them on the page! Thanks for your contributions! 13:51, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::Oh sorry, I can be very forgetful, but helpful at the time. You're welcome. If you need anything from me, I'm here...-Remi- 13:57, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Wait, exactly where is it that we need to record the points...? The link is red ;O in the article that explains the contest. Sorry for my whining :/ -Remi- 19:27, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::Its fine, it was my mistake anyway. I completely forgot to make it because nobody had signed up! I've created the page now and you should be able to see where to record your points, if you have any other question then please ask, my talk page is very lonely! 20:24, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Spoilers I undid your edits on Season 6, we don't accept spoilers on the wiki, although I admit its kind of confusing because technically the whole Season 6 page is a spoiler. I just find its easier not to edit the season 6 page other than templates and stuff because really its all spoilers. Although you can add the info back after September 24. Sorry for any confusion. 21:00, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I had read the advice in the top of the page, but I thought it wasn't really an spoiler since the information was released by Shonda Rhimes herself. Anyways, thanks for the warning. I'm going to focus more on filling the Season 4 episodes from know on, since some don't even have the short introductory summary. -Remi- 21:03, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Great1 And so you know, your edits are very much appreciated! 21:06, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Music Hi Remi, just a quick ask if you could do the music the other way round, (ie. "Title" - Artist), similar to books. It was a mistake when all the pages were made, and it's more hassle to change them back. If you could carry on that way from now on it would be much appreciated. Cheers --Wiggl 20:18, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, no problem. I can change the others if I have time/you want me to. -Remi- (Sparkle-Page Dr. Remi!) 20:20, 25 June 2009 (UTC) If you could do it as/when you can it'd be helpful. Cheers --Wiggl 20:30, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Competion of Level 1, Internship You actually have 134 points! I'll update the editing game points page now, well done! 09:29, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Specialties I'm not quite sure what you did with the specialties page (other than spacing it out? It would also help towards the sparkle pager game which I've been neglecting as well). It's probably just me being fussy (don't take it personally), but I've rolled it back, the paragraphing makes the page look a little disjointed, and probably more suitable to longer articles. --Wiggl 11:07, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Oh, sorry for that. I was just adding a "See Also" to link the page to the Medical Subspecialty one I made, but I think I just messed up. -Remi- (Sparkle-Page Dr. Remi!) 13:38, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Completion of Level 2, Resident ResidentLevelCompleted Wow, maybe you're the new nazi! You now have the rollback feature, its not much but it is a token of thanks from the wiki to you for all your hard work! P.S Love the template on the top of your page! 18:08, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Heck, I am the new nazi. Great! Anyways, thanks, I hope I never have to use it, but it is going to come in handy for vandals ;O. About the template, yes it is loveable. I was just bored and got the idea. Cheers. 23:39, 9 August 2009 (UTC) (That was me, forgot to sign in.) -Remi- (Pager• ) 23:40, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Jen Harmonm Hey, just wondering if you're going to be editing Jen Harmon's page anytime soon? If not could you please remove the inuse template from her page? But if you are then, no worries. I'll wait patiently until you finish :p 20:45, October 18, 2009 (UTC) I'll remove it + I'm back :). Sorry for the absence; I was pretty busy. -Remi- (Pager• ) 02:27, November 8, 2009 (UTC) No worries, as you'll see if you look in the recent changes, I haven't been very active for the last few weeks either, hopefully having another regular user can motivate me! We're already a good bit behind on all the season 6 information. Also, I forget if you were around for it but in case you weren't, check out Meredith's page so that you can see the new layout for the main character pages. I should be editing on a regular basis starting from next week, happy editing! 18:10, November 8, 2009 (UTC)